spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Rules
This is the main page for the list of rules. Wiki Policy #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob or the fanon. # No Vandalism: It's not funny; it's just crude and rude. You will receive one warning, then a block. If this continues on, the blocks will get longer until you are banned infinitely. # Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, gender, interests or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! # Nothing above PG-13, unless an admin has given you written permission (chat doesn't count) to go to R. Anything above R is strictly intolerable. # Don't edit another user's episode/spin-off unless it is stated that you can. '''This also applies to ending spin-offs run by someone else, even if you have joined the spin-off. You will receive one warning, then a block. The blocks will get longer each offense. # '''No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. # No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the admin community and have your rights removed if you do this. You will never get them back. # Use the preview button: It helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. # If you want to abandon a spin-off, please make sure to add the template to the page: That way, readers will know that the show is over and that they can continue it if you so desire. # Any article in the Under Construction category that hasn't been edited in six months will be deleted: This is done to keep the wiki free of unnecessary clutter. # Crossover characters are allowed on this wiki, however, you are not allowed to create articles for them (with the exception of original characters created by you). If you want people to know more about the crossover character, put a link in your episode/spinoff. This is a SpongeBob wiki. Any articles that do not have any relation to SpongeBob are considered spam and anybody breaking this rule will receive a warning, then a block. # Just have fun: It's not like a wiki is like being an accountant. Lay back and have fun! We're sure you'll love this community. # Don't intimidate or annoy users in any way. This includes repeating something over and over with the pure purpose of infuriating someone. Even in a joking matter, this is still spam and a bit on the bullying side. Just respect one another. # No random or useless categories: It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be recieve a punishment based on type of offence. (Example: If a user creates 1 random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days. (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Leader Plankton!, Livin' With The Squid) (Bad Category Examples: NEW SPONGEBOB SUCKS!, Old SpongeBob Was Better, So long suckers!) # No cussing or bad language. 'Minor cussing like the kind shown in the show is alright but no major cuss words are allowed to be used. Also, refrain from using any offensive sexual words. Chat Policy #'The profanity filter in chat is not to be abused. It should be used when things slip out, but not purposely abused. Such abusing may result in a kick or temporary ban from chat. #'Nothing above PG-13.' No, not your definition of PG-13, not the equivalent of PG-13 in your country, we mean the PG-13 in the Ratings Guidelines. #'No power abuse.' Kicking/banning a user simply because you disagree with their opinion counts as this, unless the user is trying to be a troll. ##Examples of an opinion a user should not be banned for: "I hate The Cleveland Show." ##An opinion a user should be banned for, as someone with this opinion is only trying to troll:"Hitler did nothing wrong." #'Bullying is wrong'. Calling another user a "idiot," "retard," or "moron," even in a joking matter, counts as this. If something you are saying or talking about is making a user feel uncomfortable, it's best to avoid the topic. #'Cussing is an instant kick, second time 2 hour ban from chat, etc,' #'Don't link to any websites with NSFW content.' #'Keep talk of religion, politics, sex, homophobia, racism, and other "touchy" subjects to a minimum, as it will only lead to people getting offended, which in turn leads to an argument.' #'Caps are allowed as long as you don't overuse them.' #'Please be courteous.' Other stuff If you need any help, refer to this . Any user on that list would be happy to help with any problem that you have, whether it be with another user or just some help on a new article. Category:Policy Category:Organisation